My father does not care
by CarodePablo
Summary: Ziva and Tony have a vulnerable talk about Eli David's visit. Ziva can't take it anymore and all she wants is to go home and cry. Set after Shabbat Shalom or Shiva. A short one-shot


**Ups I forgot to write that I DON'T own NCIS or the characters but it would be a very loverable christmas present. The hole cast under my three. 3**

**I love reviews, bad or good every human being have the rights to speak.**

**Merry Christmas!**

It had been a hard week for Ziva. Her father had been to the US and things had gotten ugly. Ziva stood behind her desk and was gathering her stuff because she needed to get home right away and cry. She didn't cry often but now her heart had reached the limit, she couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't.

She was almost done when Tony walked into the bullpen and stood on the other side of her desk.

_So, long week? Tony asked with a warm smile on his lips._

_Yes Tony, it has been a very long week and now I just want to go home and sleep. _

_Ziva said and looked down so she could control the tears because the last thing she wanted right now was to cry in front of Tony._

_Hey Ziva, are you all right?_

Ziva looked Tony in the eyes and without a single word Tony knew that she wasn't. Her eyes had gone a bit red and the tears had managed to show even though Tony knew how much Ziva fought for not showing.

Tony went to her side of the desk, standing less than 4 inches from her and looking her in her eyes.

_What happened between you and your dad?_ Tony asked carefully but with a lot of support in his voice.

_We talked about stuff. Actually for the first time we talked about the past. About how he regrets that he did not support Tali because she wanted something different with her life than Mossad. And then we also talked about... _

Ziva's cheeks were wet from tears and Tony just wanted to hug her but he had to know what Eli had done to make Tony's ninja so sad and broken. Tony took his hand and placed them on her cheeks, standing few inches closer and looking her in her eyes intensely.

_Ziva what did he say to you?_

Ziva sniffed almost soundless before she answered: We talked about Somalia... _I have the last three years done a lot of thinking. Did he or did he not know that he sent me on a suicide mission? Well now I know..._

Ziva looked like she could start to fall apart any moment. Tony removed his hands, still looking her in her very wet and painful eyes.

_He knew, didn't he? _

_When Malachi and I stood in that harbor in Somalia we got the order to proceed to Saleem's camp. My father had worked out that it was only me who was capable to keep going. Today I asked why he did not send someone to rescue me, and then he answered that he could not afford it because it wouldn't be a logical move for Israel. _

_But you are his daughter?_ Tony said with pain in his voice because even though his dad was a son of a bitch, most of the time, he hadn't sent his own son to die.

_I asked him the same question Tony. And do you know what he said? He said that he loves me but the safety of Israel has to come first. He cannot have feelings and show weakness. And I know that but it deeply hurts to know that your father does not care. Tony, all my life my father has never been there for me if I needed some fatherly support, he was only there if he needed me to kill some one or discuss techniques. He does not care about me and my life. When he told me that, something broke inside me because I cannot take more of this Tony, I'm broken. I need someone to support me, love me and respect me for who I have am. But every time I let someone in, they either pass away or break my heart. I'm lucky to have you Tony and the other, for that I'm truly grateful. _

They went silent, just looking at each other. Tony saw something change in her red and wet eyes, something resolute. She grabbed her bag and pushed slightly to Tony so she could get past him. Tony grabbed her arm and she looked down.

_Ziva I feel truly sorry for you and I can't even imagine how it must be to have a father like Eli. I know that you know, but us here at NCIS we are here for you, I'm here for you. You don't have to rush home because you need to cry when no one is looking. It isn't that I don't understand you, but you crying don't make me think less of you. You are the most powerful woman I have ever met. And ever since Somalia I have been wondering how you can manage to be so strong. _

Tony took his arms around her and pushed her slightly against his chest. He didn't think she would lean into it but she hugged him back.

_Listen Ziva, I think you are amazing and I will always be there for you both when you need to talk or cry. Because I can guarantee that we have a friendship that can't be broken. I promise you. _

Tony tightened his grip a bit and kissed her on the top of her head and then Ziva started to cry, filled with years of pain and sorrow.


End file.
